Teen Father
by Exeter
Summary: A month has passed since the war, Irvine has gone back to sleeping around. Not too long after, he finds out something that will change his life forever. He is pregnant and who knows who the father is. Will he find out and what happens when he does?


**Disclaimer:** All characters from Final Fantasy VIII belong to Squaresoft/Enix, not me. Sadly enough.

**Pairing:** Irvine x ? (You'll have to find out), with implied Irvine/Squall, Irvine/Seifer, Irvine/Zell, Irvine/Nida, Irvine/Laguna. Side couples; Seifer/Squall/Zell.

**Rating:** M, for mature situations.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, a romance between two men, and pretty graphic at that. If you do not like, do not read. This is also an AU story, post-game that includes mpreg, threesomes, and all sorts of activity.

Also warning that this story may include Rinoa-bashing, for all those Rinoa fans out there, for I truly despise her and a bit of Kiros-bashing, simply for dramatic effect (I do love Kiros though 3)

**Story:** A month has passed since the war and Irvine has gone back to his noncommited 'relationships'. Bouncing from bed to bed, he is shocked a month later when he finds out some news that will change his world upside down. Time Compression has different effects on everyone and with Irvine, somehow the foreign magic triggered a change in his reproductive system and now he finds himself pregnant. But who is the father? With so many options, it's hard to know. Now Irvine must find out who the baby father is and whether or not they will help him through the pregnancy and afterward. Story includes a surprise twist...so whose the baby's daddy?

*This is my second try at a fanfiction and I plan to stick with this one. Forgive me if some characters seem a little OOC...like Squall. x3

* * *

**Teen Father**

**Chapter One:**

**The Big News**

"Mr. Kinneas, the results have come back and I am not sure how you will feel about them. We have tested them multiple times for inaccuracies but they have all come out the same."

"C'mon doc, just say it."

"...You are pregnant."

xxx

How is one to respond to that sort of news? Irvine had been preparing himself for a possible case of food poisoning or maybe an allergic reaction to crazy futuristic magic but he had never prepared himself for the announcement Kadowaki gave him with such a straight face. What made it worse was the fact that she seemed both a little amused and a little too interested which made the cowboy quite uncomfortable. This was the first case of male pregnancy and Irvine understood the fact that doctors had a strange obsession with finding and learning about new developments such as this but it didn't make the cowboy feel good. It actually was quite upsetting. With being the first man pregnant, he would be dealing with the first wave of scorn, disgust, strange looks, and everything imaginable. Not only that, he would have to go nine months carrying around a baby that his body wasn't supposed to be made for. He didn't even want to think about the birth! How had this happened to him? Maybe it was Hyne's thought of a joke which made Irvine believe he had a horrible sense of humor or maybe it was payback for hopping from one bed to another, not caring about the hearts he broke. Who knew his slutty behavior, as Quistis so eloquently put it, would throw this back in his face? If he had known this would happen, he would have been more discreet and virtuous.

"So, Irvine, do you know who the baby's father might be?" Dr. Kadowaki asked calmly, one leg folded over the other as she scribbled notes on a clipboard. She looked so posed and unabashed at the idea of Irvine being knocked up as if she was used to this sort of case.

Irvine frowned at this point-blank question that he knew Kadowaki had a secret wish to make a barb at his promiscuous behavior. The woman had constantly berated him for sleeping around so much, saying it was unhealthy and could cause so many complications if it got out of hand, and worse of all STD's. Yet Irvine didn't listen for he was not going to give up having sex simply because some middle-aged woman in her menopause stage told him so. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest as he laid upon the cot and glared at the ceiling. Who could be the father? Pretty much everyone. "I would love to know myself." He answered plainly, making it obvious he had no clue.

Dr. Kadowaki had to shake her head at the answer, slightly amused and slightly disappointed in the fact that the cowboy had not heeded her advice. This was one of the many complications she had spoken about except now it was in reverse. Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, she put the clipboard down and glanced at the youth. "Can you name at least a few who may be possible fathers? Your conception date is around the fifth of June so think of that week and who you had been with."

Three weeks ago...that was a long time to try and think about. Irvine never kept track of who he slept with and when because that was just weird but he forced himself to look that far into the past. Okay not that far but too long for him. Pursing his lips, he remembered stumbling upon a scene he had least expected; Seifer, Squall, and Zell hunched onto a king-sized bed, Squall in the middle with two blonds thrusting into him. Irvine remembered being so drawn to such a sight that he hadn't even tried to cover his presence and after being found out, he was invited to join them. Being logical, how could he refuse? That night had been one hot night of pure fucking. Irvine bottomed to all three of them that night so it was anyone's guess who the father was if it was any of those three. Then there was that moment in the cockpit two days later where he was just discussing aerodynamics with Nida and he had ended up charming the attractive pilot out of his clothes. Of course he had Nida had a few flings together simply because the cowboy had some strange attraction to him that he didn't understand but wasn't about to question.

"There are four possibilities; Squall, Zell, Seifer, and Nida." What an interesting group.

Dr. Kadowaki seemed to feel the same way for she raised a brow at Irvine. The kid was a real wiz when it came to words and could charm the pants off anyone it seemed. The last person she expected Irvine to be able to get with, let alone anyone, was Squall and possibly Seifer. But she guessed it was possible. Humming, she wrote the names down before she gave Irvine a serious look, "I hope you understand you cannot keep going around having sex with just anyone. That will jeopardize the health of the baby. Of course we have no knowledge of male pregnancies but I assume it is similar to normal ones. Of course you have options that I must let you know about so you can consider them but I will not encourage a few simply because you want to be selfish. Also, I suggest you tell those four that they may be involved in the creation of the baby and that they should come here to get bloodwork so I can run tests and find out who the father is. Is that clear, Kinneas?"

Irvine felt stumped at the idea of there being options but he had a feeling Kadowaki would not find it funny if he suggested an abortion. There was a lot of thinking to do he realized. Sighing at his instructions, he nodded and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Yes ma'am." He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed before rising to his feet. This was definitely beginning to be a bad day. Grabbing his hat from the hangar as well as his coat, he put both on before he hurried out of the Infimary before Kadowaki could lecture on his 'listening habits'. He definitely didn't need a lecture at this point.

"You are startin' to be a pain in my ass." Irvine muttered to his belly, poking the pudgy flesh that had once been hard abs.

xxx

"You are probably wonderin' why I called you all to my dorm..." Irvine said as he lounged on his bed, chewing on a granola bar and sipping some water which was relaxing his throat after throwing up the contents of his stomach five minutes prior to the four arriving in his dorm. At first Irvine had wanted to prolong this meeting but he realized his nerves would get the best of him first so it was best if he just let it all out now.

Seifer, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, quirked a brow at the cowboy and smirked, "No shit, sherlock. We didn't come here just to gaze at your ugly mug." He teased, impatient to hear what was so damn important that it had to interrupt his quickie in the closet with Zell.

Irvine shot the scarred blond a warning look, mentally thanking Zell when the smaller blond smacked the older one in the stomach causing said blond to wince and double over. Smirking in satisfaction, he relaxed and set aside the bottle of water as he coughed into his fist. He felt so awkward with having everyone stare at him so intently. Squall and Nida were the quiet respectful ones, sitting in their chairs patiently. Maybe he should have done this one at a time. With a prompt from an impatient Seifer, Irvine finally decided to speak up. "You guys aren't going to believe this and trust me I didn't at first either but Kadowaki showed me the evidence. Well here I go...I'm pregnant."

Two silent seconds passed before a bellowing laugh came from none other than Seifer. The ex-Knight was having a hard time standing on his two feet now with how hard he was laughing. Irvine's cheeks flushed with heated embarrassment as the blond wouldn't stop. "It's not funny Seifer, it's the truth and you could be the father."

That shut him up real quick.

"Yeah, that's why I called you all here. I got pregnant three weeks back...that means any one of you can be the father." Irvine drawled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. With a quick look from face to face, he saw all the stunned looks of disbelief. Well he hadn't thought this would be easy.


End file.
